rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Aus dem Wald hinaus (Kapitel)
"Aus dem Wald hinaus" ist das siebte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand erreicht Emondsfeld. Das Dorf wurde ebenfalls angegriffen. Nynaeve kann ihm nicht helfen und Bran al'Vere rät ihm, sich an Moiraine zu wenden, die eine Aes Sedai ist. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Als die Dämmerung eintritt, merkt Rand, dass er die ganze Nacht gelaufen ist. Er fühlt sich, als wären die vergangenen Ereignisse bereits Tage her. Sein Körper fühlt sich taub an und ihm ist schlecht vor Hunger. Tam spricht seit einer Weile nicht mehr, doch Rand wagt es nicht, nach ihm zu sehen, da er ohnehin nichts tun kann. Irgendwann kann er Rauch riechen und ist erleichtert, beinahe da zu sein. Doch dann wundert er sich plötzlich, wie viel Rauch es ist, den er durch die Baumwipfel sehen kann. Er erinnert sich wieder an die Trollocs auf der Straße, und ihm wird klar, dass sie aus Emondsfeld kamen. Etwas in ihm sagt, er müsste froh sein, wenn dort überhaupt noch jemand lebt. Er sieht das erste Haus und taumelt weiter, doch seine Hoffnung schwindet, als er erkennt, dass auch dort ein Angriff stattgefunden hat. Viele Häuser sind abgebrannt und die Dorfbewohner suchen in den Trümmern ihre wenigen übrig gebliebenen Habseligkeiten. Er stolpert weiter. Dort, wo die Bel Tine-Feuer stattfinden sollten, verbrennen Männer die Leichen von Trollocs. Haral Luhhan kommt sofort zu ihm, als er Rand mit Tam sieht. Er erklärt, dass in Emondsfeld ebenfalls Trollocs waren, als Rand ihm erzählt, was geschehen ist. Dann ruft er nach Egwene, weil er Nynaeve nicht sehen kann. Sie will Rand zur Seherin bringen. Rand kann nicht mehr sprechen. Die ganze Nacht lang hat er sich gesagt, dass sie hier in Sicherheit sein werden, und jetzt löst der Anblick in ihm tiefe Verzweiflung aus. Er kann nicht aufhören, sich zu fragen, warum ihre Hände sauber sind, wo doch der Rest ihres Körpers so rußverschmiert ist. Haral Luhhan hilft ihm beim tragen, und sie folgen Egwene. Leise sagt er, dass alle Geschichten wahr sind, und Haral antwortet bestätigend. Sie gehen zum Haus der Calders, wo Egwene sie warten lässt und hinein eilt. Daneben stand noch am Vortag das Haus von Mats Familie. Jetzt ist es vollkommen verbrannt und Rand fragt nach seinem Freund. Der Schmied erklärt, Mat wäre noch am Leben. Haral berichtet, dass er überrascht ist, dass überhaupt noch einige Menschen leben, da die Trollocs die Häuser der Cauthons und die Schmiede sehr heftig angegriffen haben. Nynaeve hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Verletzten auf die Häuser verteilt werden, die noch heil geblieben sind. Rand sieht nach Tam. Wieder sagt er sich, dass das Gemurmel der vergangenen Nacht nur ein Fiebertraum war. Er fragt, was passiert, wenn sie zurückkommen, doch Haral erklärt, darum würden sie sich kümmern, wenn es soweit ist. Rand sieht, dass der Schmied genauso erschöpft ist, wie er selbst. Haral erklärt, er haben noch Arbeit und verspricht, dass die Seherin sich um Tam kümmern wird. Dann geht er. * "Das Licht hilft uns allen. Und wenn das Licht nicht hilft, dann helfen wir uns eben selbst." Rand betrachtet das Dorf jetzt mit neuem Blick, da Haral ihm gesagt hat, dass sie weiter machen wie immer. Er sieht, dass die Menschen sich inzwischen zielbewusster bewegen. Und er weiß, dass der Schmied recht hat. Egwene und Nynaeve kommen aus dem Haus, und Rand stürzt fast sofort wieder, als er aufstehen will. Die Seherin ignoriert ihn und kniet sich zu Tam. Sie untersucht ihn und die Wunde, dann legt sie die Bandage und die Decken wieder darüber und erklärt ihm sanft, dass sie nichts mehr tun kann, ehe sie geht. Rand starrt sie an verständnislos an, dann rennt er ihr nach und hält sie fest. Er schreit sie an, dass Tam stirbt und dass sie etwas tun muss, weil sie die Seherin ist. Nynaeves Blick wird einen Moment lang weich, doch dann reißt sie sich wieder zusammen. Hart erklärt sie ihm, dass sie weiß, was sie kann und was nicht, und sich um die Menschen kümmern muss, denen sie noch helfen kann. Verzweifelt sagt er, er wäre so schnell gekommen wie er konnte, und sie antwortet, dass sie es weiß. Doch sie muss sich um andere kümmern und geht. Rand starrt ihr nach, und plötzlich umarmt Egwene ihn stürmisch, fast drückt sie ihm mit ihrer Heftigkeit die Luft ab. Sie sagt, wie Leid es ihr tut und er legt die Arme um sie, doch Nynaeve ruft nach Egwene und sie muss sich von ihm lösen. Er glaubt, sie schluchzen zu hören, als sie der Seherin folgt. Rand starrt Tam auf seiner Bahre an und beschließt, den Bürgermeister aufzusuchen. Mehr kann er nicht, denn er braucht etwas, das ihn aufrecht hält. Jemand zieht mit Pferden eine Trolloc-Leiche an ihm vorbei und Rands Verstand kann die Tatsache einfach nicht begreifen, dass die Legenden Wirklichkeit geworden sind. Menschen sprechen ihn an, während er läuft, doch er nimmt sie gar nicht wirklich wahr, antwortet mechanisch und hält auf sein Ziel zu. Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld Die Schenke ist kaum betroffen von der Zerstörung des Dorfes, doch der Wagen von Padan Fain ist vollkommen verbrannt. Draußen sitzt Thom Merrilin und schneidet versengte Enden von seinem Flickenumhang. Er hilft Rand ungefragt beim Tragen der Bahre und sie bringen Tam in die Schenke. Thom redet auf ihn ein, dass die Seherin schon helfen würde. Er erzählt, dass Fain in der Nacht einfach verschwunden ist In Fal Dara wird klar, dass die Trollocs ihn mitnahmen und wohin er dann gebracht wurde. (Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)), und dass Trollocs alles essen. Rand ignoriert ihn. Immer noch dröhnt der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass Tam sein Vater ist. Als sie an die Tür der Schenke kommen, sieht er, dass jemand dort den Drachenzahn hingekritzelt hat, doch selbst dass kann ihn nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr überraschen. Im Schankraum ist Bran mit Schreiben beschäftigt. Wie so viele Dorfbewohner trägt auch er nur ein Nachthemd und keine Schuhe. Ohne sie anzusehen fragt er, was sie wollen, da er noch mehr zu tun hat. Rand sagt, dass es um seinen Vater geht und Bran springt auf, als er ihn erkennt. Er erzählt, dass Bela am Morgen allein ins Dorf kam und man schon fürchtete, sie wären tot. Er schickt Thom, die Seherin zu holen und will mit Rand Tam in eines der Zimmer der Schenke bringen. Thom ist schon fort, als Rand erklärt, dass Nynaeve schon sagte, sie könne nichts mehr tun. Bran sagt, sie würden sehen. Gemeinsam bringen sie Tam hinauf und legen ihn ins Bett. Rand macht Feuer. Schließlich kommt der Gaukler zurück und wirft Rand wütend vor, dieser hätte ihm sagen können, dass Nynaeve Tam schon gesehen hat. Stammelnd entschuldigt sich Rand, dass er dachte, Bran könnte als Bürgermeister vielleicht etwas ausrichten. Hilflos fragt er den Wirt, was er tun soll. Eine Bewegung von Thom lässt ihn hoffnungsvoll werden und er fragt, ob der Gaukler eine Idee hat. Thom erklärt, er hätte sich gefragt, wer wohl den Drachenzahn an die Tür gemalt hat und ob es dabei darum geht, dass jemand seine Gäste nicht mag. Enttäuscht starrt Rand ins Feuer. Seine Gedanken kreisen um den sterbenden Tam. Seinen Vater. Der Gedanke lässt ihn einfach nicht los. Thom starrt den Bürgermeister so lange an, bis dieser sich entschließt, zu antworten. Er nennt die Congars und Coplins als Urheber. Rand hört sie über die Neuankömmlinge zum Fest reden, die nichts von Trollocs wussten, ein Familienzweig der eng verwandten Sippschaft. Er erwähnt, dass Darl Coplin energisch gefordert hatte, Moiraine und Lan aus dem Dorf zu werfen, die anscheinend der Grund sind, dass der Angriff nicht noch schlimmere Folgen hatte. Rand wird aufmerksam und fragt, was die beiden getan haben. Bran berichtet, dass Moiraine die Trollocs mit einem Blitz angriff, und Lan ein Krieger ist, der überall gleichzeitig zu kämpfen schien. Er bricht ab und berichtet vom Anfang der Winternacht, als alle noch feierten, bis Lan und Moiraine schließlich aus der Schenke rannten und etwas über Trollocs schrien. Die Menschen hielten sie erst für betrunken, doch dann begann der Angriff. Lan organisierte die Verteidigung. Thom lobt den Wirt, da nicht nur Lan und Moiraine die Trollocs töteten. Bran muss sich zusammenreißen, als er an die vergangene Nacht denkt. Er sagt Rand, dass es sich bei den beiden Gästen um eine Aes Sedai und ihren Behüter handelt. Rand will das nicht glauben, da sie nicht aussehen und sich verhalten, wie er es aus den Geschichten kennt. Doch Bran entgegnet, dass sie schließlich keine Abzeichen tragen. Dann wird ihm etwas klar und er sagt Rand, dass dieser sich entscheiden müsste, ob er eine bestimmte Möglichkeit wahrnehmen will. Rand sagt, er würde alles tun, und Bran macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Aes Sedai heilen können. Er wirft Thom vor, nicht früher darauf gekommen zu sein, doch der Gaukler entschuldigt sich damit, dass er ein Fremder im Dorf ist, und so etwas lieber nicht sagen wollte. Rand denkt über den Vorschlag nach. In den Geschichten heißt es, die Hilfe einer Aes Sedai sei manchmal schlimmer als gar keine Hilfe, und er wird sich der Münze von Moiraine bewusst, die noch in seiner Tasche ist. Fast hätte er sie weggeworfen, doch er kann sich gerade noch beherrschen. Bran redet weiter, dass niemand etwas mit Aes Sedai zu tun haben will, doch Moiraine hätte nur gutes im Dorf bewirkt. Aber er will Rand die Entscheidung überlassen. Widerstrebend fügt Thom hinzu, dass einige Geschichten sehr übertrieben sind und dass Rand keine Wahl hätte. Schwerfällig erklärt Rand, er wolle sie suchen und Thom berichtet, dass Lan und Moiraine auf der anderen Seite der Wagenbrücke die toten Trollocs beseitigen. Er warnt ihn vor den Gründen, die Moiraine vielleicht haben könnte, ihm zu helfen. Rand rennt aus der Schenke. Er versucht zu verdrängen, dass es eine Aes Sedai ist, die er um Hilfe bitten muss, aber es ist die beste Chance, Tam zu retten. Bei den Bel Tine-Feuern stinkt es nach verbranntem Fleisch und die arbeitenden Männer haben sich essiggetränkte Tücher vor die Nase gebunden. Lan löst gerade ein Abzeichen von einer Trolloc-Rüstung und erklärt der sitzenden Aes Sedai, dass es schon sieben Horden sind. Moiraine erklärt, so viele hätten sich seit den Trolloc-Kriegen nicht mehr zusammengetan und das macht ihr Angst. Rand starrt die beiden an. Irgendwie hat er erwartet, sie anders vorzufinden, doch sie sehen noch genauso aus wie am Vortag. Nur ein wenig erschöpfter und schmutziger. Er spricht Moiraine an und sie wendet sich ihm zu, ihr Blick ist scharf und nicht mehr so freundlich. Gedanken schießen ihm durch den Kopf über die Dinge, die man von Aes Sedai sagt. Moiraine fragt ihn nach seinen Träumen und ob er Alpträume hat. Sie sagt, er solle ihr davon berichten, denn sie könnte etwas dagegen tun. Rand verschweigt ihr lange seine Träume, da er der Aes Sedai nicht traut, erzählt ihr jedoch später davon, als es bereits zu spät ist. (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) Rand übergeht die Frage und sagt, es gehe um seinen schwer verletzten Vater, dem die Seherin nicht helfen kann. Er muss sich überwinden, die Aes Sedai um Hilfe zu bitten, da diese in den Geschichten immer die Bösen sind. Er sagt ihr, er würde alles tun, wenn sie hilft. Moiraine denkt darüber nach und erklärt, sie würden später über den Preis reden, und sie könnte nichts versprechen. Lan wirft ein, dass der Tod früher oder später jeden holt, doch Moiraine lacht nur und sagt, er solle nicht so düstere Stimmung verbreiten. Sie sagt, sie hätten Grund zum feiern, dann bittet sie Rand, sie zu seinem Vater zu bringen. Überschwänglich bedankt sich Rand und führt sie zur Schenke. Die beiden gehen ihm zu langsam und er treibt sie an, doch Lan tadelt ihn, da Moiraine sehr erschöpft ist und er nicht weiß, ob Rand das wert ist, was immer Moiraine auch sagen würde. Moiraine hat bereits erkannt, dass Rand eines der Angriffsziele war. (Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel)) Verschämt schweigt Rand, doch Moiraine beruhigt Lan. Sie sagt, Rand würde so an seinen Vater denken, wie Lan sich immer um Moiraine sorgt. Rand fragt sich, ob er ihr glauben kann, doch er weiß, dass er jetzt in der Falle sitzt. Energisch vermeidet er es, daran zu denken, welchen Preis er wohl zahlen muss. Wheel of Time Comic Aus dem Wald hinaus 1.jpg Aus dem Wald hinaus 2.jpg Aus dem Wald hinaus 3.jpg Aus dem Wald hinaus 4.jpg Aus_dem_Wald_hinaus_6.jpg Aus_dem_Wald_hinaus_11.jpg Aus_dem_Wald_hinaus_12.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Haral Luhhan * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Thom Merrilin * Bran al'Vere * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als schwarzer Reiter * Cenn Buie * Berin Thane * Abell Cauthon * Mat Cauthon * Alsbet Luhhan * Frau Calder * Padan Fain * Darl Coplin Tiere * Bela Gruppen * Trollocs ** Ko'bal * Aes Sedai * Falscher Drache * Familie Congar * Familie Coplin * Behüter Berufe * Schmied * Gaukler Erwähnt * Familie Calder Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Westwald *** Haldenstraße ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellenbach *** Dorfgrün *** Wagenbrücke *** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Wachhügel * Devenritt * Tar Valon Ereignisse * Winternacht (Feiertag) * Bel Tine Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Moiraines Stab Erwähnt * Moiraines Angreal Sonstige * Drachenzahn Eine Macht * Kugelblitz * Heilen Sprichworte * "Hilfe von einer Aes Sedai ist manchmal schlimmer als überhaupt keine Hilfe, wie Gift in einer Pastete, und wie die Köder beim Angeln, so hatten ihre Geschenke immer einen Haken." * "Aes Sedai haben ihre eigenen Gründe, etwas zu tun, und das sind manchmal ganz andere Gründe, als wir glauben." Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke